Forum:Medarot DS Walkthrough
In Medabots Corporation there seems to be enough motivation to begin a Medarot DS walkthrough. This answers the need of most people about knowing what's going on, aswell as the lack of someone translating the game. If you want to discuss about the walkthrough please use the discussion page, not this forum post, and do not sign your edits. When this walkthrough is ready we could move it to a proper article (and repost it in places like GameFAQs - we could get some advertising this way). I'm taking reference to this forum post about how to proceed, but giving it more style as a proper walkthrough. I'm giving names to the episodes, and they must be discussed in the Discussion page if you don't like them, not here. Episode 1: The birth of a new hero Dates back at year 1938. Like metals. Like rocks. Like fossils. Almost like the human brain, that mysterious substance with will. Researchers built a Robot with that thing they called "Medal". Medal Robots, or "Medarot", were born. Medarot fighting, "Robottles", became popular among children. Medarots can be easily found in convenience stores and supermarkets. World championships are now spread and held around the world. On the other hand... As Medarots have increased in variety, problems arose. All Medarots became ruled by an official organization. And, in the year 2033... This is how the game introduces the player to the world of Medarots. After this lenghty scene you can see a boy with a white cap and red clothes in a room. He mentions that he must go meet his friends. In the touch screen what you can see is an empty window with a box. The box says: Memo: Let's go to the first floor! The "memo" is a reminder of what you have to do next. We will check it through this entire walkthrough. Let's do what the memo says and go down to the first floor by walking to the ladder. The telephone begins to ring, so you must go and answer it. Memo: Answer the phone! There's a dog in the room. Its name is Maron, the boy's pet. After the boy is done talking walk towards the phone, face it and press A. You will be asked if you want to answer the phone. Say yes (first option). When you reply, they will ask you something and the boy will reply "Yes. My name is...". Now, write your name. The default name is アズマ Azuma. This is how we are going to name the character from now on in this walkthrough, but you can name him as you like. The voice will ask you if your dad can answer the phone, to which Azuma will say he's not in. The voice will ask Azuma if he can leave a message to him. They say the M Project has already begun. Azuma gets startled, and then the person at the other side of the phone hangs. Now Azuma says he must go to the square. Memo: Let's go play to the square! When you try to leave your house, Maron will bark. He wants you to take him on a stroll. Go now to the square while Maron follows you. When you go out, a message saying you are in Morokoshi Town appears. Morokoshi stands for "Corn". A lady talks to you, saying that if you press B while walking will make you run. Walk to the main street and then go straight to the north. The square is the pink place with a hexagon in it. Enter, and a cutscene will occur. In Morokoshi Square, there are two children and two robot-like things. These are Medarots. A girl named Chitose will complain on how late you arrived. Azuma will excuse himself saying he had to answer the phone. Tart, the boy, will ask you if you have already bought your Medarot. Azuma will say no, since his dad hates Medarots. Azuma wanted to go see his friend's two on two Robottle. Then, an unknown voice will yell, and two other children will enter: a girl and a guy. They will transport their Medarots too. Azuma knows them: they are The Willows. Sakura and Nut want to Robottle quickly, and Sakura will also mock on how Azuma doesn't have a Medarot. After some arguing between Chitose and Tart, and Sakura and Nut, a Robottle will begin. Nut will transport his Medarot, a Kiethturtle (known as Totalizer in english). Tart will also transport his Medarot, a Doctor Study (Dr. Bokchoy) with two different arms. One is from Nin-Ninja, and the other is from Bluesdog (Krosserdog). A demo of a Robottle will begin, and you will have no control here. Tart will attack Nut's Kiethturtle with the Ninjatou. Nut's Kiethturtle will evade the attack and then answer with the Teranos Laser. The attack will immediately blow Doctor Study's head, making the Medarot cease its functions and making Nut victorious. After some arguing, Nut will be a bully and push Tart, something that makes Azuma angry. Some more arguing and Chitose will take on Sakura. Sakura will transport her Peppercat, and Chitose will transport a Medarot new to this game, Noir Katze. Noir Katze will attack using Press with her Hanarete. Peppercat will defend from the attack this time, since Press has a high success ratio (something we will learn about later). Peppercat will then attack with Thunder using her Light Blow. The attack will stop Noir Katze from moving, and Sakura will use this chance to use a Berserk skill Thunder to finish Noir Katze off, using her Light Jab. That will finish Noir Katze off. Okay, so let's sum up what we have learned so far. *A Medarot can be customized. *If a Medarot's head is blown, the Medarot will cease its functions. *Medarots can either evade or defend from attacks. During Sniping, you can't evade. During Beserk, you can't evade or defend. *Some techniques have secondary effects. For example, Press is hard to avoid, and Thunder can stop the foe from moving. *There are two kinds of skeletons Medarots have: A blue one for males, and a pink one for females. Sakura also mentions that losers must give up one of their Parts. After some arguing, Maron will bark and run away. Azuma will chase him. Memo: Let's go after Maron! Maron will enter your house. Enter too. Maron will then bark after a door. Follow Maron and talk to him. The door will be opened. There's something sparking in this room. Go and check that thing. Memo: What's sparking?! Let's go see! Azuma will pick it up and notice it's a Medal. Remember the introduction? We got one of the so aforementioned Medals. Azuma will be weirded out because a Medal is at his home. There are different kinds of Medals, and Kabuto and Kuwagata are two of them. Both have different personalities, and it means they tend to aim to different Parts. Azuma then mentions he only needs a Tinpet and Parts so he can begin Robottling. Memo: The piggy bank should be in the room!! Go up to your room and get the piggy bank in the desk. Memo: Let's buy the Medarot at the store! Walk towards the square. At the right of the square there's a building. Enter it - That's the convenience store. If you can't seem to enter, to open the door, face it and press A. Now you can enter. Go talk to the store clerk. The clerk is called Ikki (If you have watched the anime or played any games about it, you should already know who's this guy. If not, he's one of the previous, and the most well known, main character), and he's amazed you're there and in a rush, actually willing to buy a Medarot. Ikki mentions you need a Medal, but then you already have got it. Ikki is also amazed you have found such a Medal since it is hard to find a Kabuto/Kuwagata Medal. Ikki will sell you a Tinpet, Parts and a special cellphone made by the Medarot Company. That kind of cellphones can have an special application done exactly for them, called the Medarotch (Medawatch). The Medarotch will download and it will feature the following options: Pressing X will let you handle the cellphone with the D-Pad. Now it's time to get the Medarot. Now, Ikki explain us how to assemble a Medarot. We will be introduced to a new window. The top screen shows the Tinpet and some parameters at the right. The touch screen shows five "slots" and three "options". A Medarot has four Parts: One head, two arms and one legs. First, we will choose the Medal. Whenever you can, press left or right, then A. Do the same to the rest of the Parts. Head and Arm parts have: *Model and Name. *Skill, Technique and Armor. Skill determines which Skill in the Medal affects this Part. Technique is the attack this Part uses. And armor is a number that says how much the Part can resist taking damage before it's broken. *Parameters. **Success: Determines how much likely is the part to actually land a hit.Also increases the likelyhood of a critical hit. A quarter of this is added to the power. The higher is the number, the better. **Power: Determines how strong is the part. The higher is the number, the better. **Charge: Determines how much time will take before the Medarot can actually use this part. The higher is the number, the faster. **Cooldown: Determines how much time will take before the Medarot can come back to the command line to receive another order. The higher is the number, the faster. **Uses: Only the head has this, and it determines how many times can a part be used. Arms can be used as long as they are not broken or nullified. Leg parts have: *Model and Name. *Type of legs and Armor. There are many types of legs: Bipedal, Multi-Legs, Vehicle, Swimming, Flying, Floating and Tank. Each one does better at certain terrains, and worse in others. *Parameters. **Movement: How fast are the legs. The higher is the number, the faster. Half of this is added to the rate of success of beserk attacks. **Evasion: How good are the legs for evading attacks and traps. The higher is the number, the most likely. **Defense: Determines how much damage is reduced when the Medarot defends from attacks. The higher the number, the less damage the Medarot will take. **Proximity: Determines how good are the legs for hand-to-hand combat. The higher the number, the betterthe rate of success defense, heal, strike and beserk. **Remoteness: Determines how good are the legs for distance fighting. The higher the number, the better the rate of success of help, set, shoot and snipe. After you're done assembling your Medarot, press X. If you want to customize your pet robot, press the Settings button. Your newly made Medarot will transport away. It's time to teach these bullies a lesson. Go back to the square. Everyone is surprised at seeing you back. He will challenge both Nut and Sakura to a Robottle, to the surprise of everyone again. Azuma will try commanding his new Medarot, Metabee (Kabuto) or Rokusho (Kuwagata). His Medarot will refuse to act, and Azuma will say he's his Master. Nut will insult the Medarot, who will get mad and accept being commanded by you. When the dialog is done, be sure to save (the button will be highlighted). Then, step forward and say yes. A strange voice will then yell. Nut doesn't know who is this. An old man will appear from nowhere. He introduces himself as Mr. Uruchi (Mr. Referee), a well known Robottle referee. He then explains the robottle rules, and it's all set to begin the Robottle. It's your turn to robottle Nut, but first you will get an introduction robottle. The touch screen has three buttons. The top one is to command your Medarot to use the head attack, and the right and left ones are to use the right and left arms, respectively. The numbers at the side of the head part are its uses. If the left number reaches zero, you cannot use the head anymore. You will also be explained some rules. If a Medarot's head cannot take more damage (Armor goes down to zero), the Medarot will cease its functions. If the leader of each team (the first Medarot you choose to Robottle) is defeated, said team loses and the other one wins. And, if the time runs out, the team with less damage taken wins. The top Medarots are your foes, and the bottom ones, yours. A Medarot will walk with a certain speed, and when it reaches the central line, called the Active Line, it'll make its action. When it goes back to the Command Line, some effects will activate and you will be able to command your Medarot to perform another action. First, choose the only blue option to use the MetaRevolver/Chanbara Sword. Kiethturtle will take damage but we do not know how much for now. Kiethturtle will then attack with a Laser, and your Medarot will defend. Just keep choosing the blue options for now to see what your parts do. You will automatically win this robottle and earn a new, random Part. Nut will cry in shame. Now it's time for a real Robottle against Sakura. Watch out for something from now on. Kabuto users will notice the MetaRevolver is really strong. However, it is a Snipe attack. After using a Snipe attack you won't be able to evade attacks at all. Kuwagata users will also notice the Picopeco Hammer is too strong, but it is a Berserk attack, meaning that after its use your Medarot won't be able to neither evade or defend from attacks. Choose attacks and finish her. Just watch out for her Thunder, which will always stop you from moving for a moment. You will then receive a reward Part you cannot equip right now. It's time to go to the school. Exit the square and go to the building in the left top from the square. Enter. When you arrive at the school, you have to go through the stairs until you get get into the roof, each stair will be guarded by a school kid dressed in yelllow. When you finally arrive, you will see Arika taking pictures of you and after she finishes talking to you, she will give you the Heart Medal and Sailor-Multi. After that, go talk with everyone at the school. After you do it, you'll receive a mail then you can exit the school grounds. Immediately go and talk with the npc lady near the school in Morokoshi City you get a mail when you did, then you'll notice that an old man that was placed in front of a grass path will no longer be there, go there and you'll arrive to the front yard of an old warehouse/plant. Arika (Erika) is waiting at the front of the old warehouse/plant. Talk to her, and she will make your way to a passage. Enter the warehouse and go further. You will see a button, talk to it and you will push it. Keep walking, and Roborobo Gang's Sarami (Shrimplips) will challenge you to a Robottle. (To be continued and completed...) (and so the storie goes on...) Go up the conveyer belt north of you (you may have to push a button) You will be challenged toa robbatle by another member of the Roborobo family, Shiokara (Squidguts) . Beat him and steal his suit. Go back to the conveyer belt and follow the path, past the RoboRobos, until you see a heap of junk, next to it is a door which leads to a confined room. Enter it. Here you will be confronted by Surume (Gillgirl). Try to beat her. (I know, you cannot do it, right.) Just watch the storie unfold from there. After you have got control of the boy again open your medarot configuration menu and equip your new male tinpet (which Ikki gave you) whith the knight medal (which Metabee just gave you) and the Knight parts (which Ikki also gave you). Get ready to Robattle! Beat Surume (Gillgirl). Examin the junk pile at the top left of the room. There will be a button. Press it. Examin the junk pile at the top right of the room. There will be another button press it. Enter the next room. Sakekaasu (Seaslug) will be waiting for you. A few of your friends will appear. Robattle Sakekaasu (Seaslug). (As if you have a choice.) After defeating Sakekaasu (Seaslug), go to the shop and speak with Ikki then go down to the building North of your house speak to "Miss Nai" (I am not sure if it really is she). She and "Dr. Aki" (I think it is him) will install medaforce for you and explain it to you. (Too bad I do not speak Japanese) After that go home and speak to your parents. Then go outside again. You will hear something. (Do not ask what.) Now go North to the pink square thing park thing. And speak to your friends. Follow them East until you come to an abnormally orange place. Follow them South, then East, up the stairs, down the stairs, North and then... You will see a group of people speak to everyone again and again until Arika (Erika) arrives... and leaves. Go South (check out the shop) and then West. Go North and head for the exit. I suggest exploring before you go. It is always a good idea too train your medabots every now and then. You will meet your friends at the laboratory North of your house. Go in. Speak to "Miss. Nai". Speak to your friends. Go to the left top side, you will see three Air vent, go to the most right one(3rd one). You will get inside the lab, first, go to the left hand side, you will see a box there(Sky Medal). After taken the medal go to the left hand side where you see an open drawer, change to lab outfit, then go inside further, move to the left hand side, where you found an upgraded of Metabee version. Save after the cutscene, talk to Metabee and start battle 3 round with different part of metabee upgrade version. Note that you won't get the upgrade part now. After the fight, you will be chase out of the building. Next go out and follow the two friends of yours, you will reach Medaland~ get in the medaland and go to the rightside into a haunted mansion~ go to the left side and enter the room~ you will have to see a cutscene of roborobo gang fighting a guy, i dont really know the name of the guy0,0 but after that get out of the building~ Remember the crowded place with a lot of people there, go to there~ you will see you friends waiting there. After a long chat, you will get inside of the building~ and inside is a random battle place ^^ ready to battle0.0 you can choose left(take a hidden staircase) to get to 2F{suggest staircase}~ you will have to fight with a roborobo member(near the lift in 2F) in order to get the door open in 2F~then fight another one after you open the door0,0 then the staircase open by itself~ go inside of the room, to get the box open(it seem like a Dog medal). now to the 3F!! now fight 3 member~get the key again~then go inside the room=.=wow(My metabee reach 50LV)elvolve~ Fight 2 member in there~ now the 4F~fight 1 member then open the door~ fight 2 in there~now to the 5F0,0 fight a few member then open the left door(dark room)~ fight 3 moron in there=,= my battle counter now is {101 times 101 win} after you save the man from robo gang~ open the middle box(monkey medal)~ now go to 6F~go into the 6F room... A cutscene will be shown and metabee is destroyed by somesort of dark mage T.T metabee part is stolen by roborobo gang and the medal was thrown out from the body. Follow them into the staircase.you will see an UFO brought the villian to escape~ then the Professor came and give you the upgraded metabee BODY!!! And now Medabee can use Medaforce!! (to be continued...) Category:Forums